


Bruises

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Parad somehow knows when Emu is alone in the hospital, and decides its playtime.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a drabble request at my tumblr: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com
> 
> This is a Kamen Rider rp blog, and I love taking requests for the muses: Philip (Kamen Rider W), Micchy (KR Gaim), Emu (KR Ex-Aid)
> 
> Feel free to like and send in requests!!

It was so shameful doing such a thing in the CR Center, but Hiiro was gone for the evening, and Poppy went out with Dan for the evening, Hojo Emu was left to mischief. 

“Ah! Par…ad!” 

The Intern had no idea how the Bugster knew, but the moment that the nurse and Dan left, he phased into the CR common area.  As much as they should, the two couldn’t keep away from one another, like moths drawn to the flame.  They would steal moments when it was safe to be alone, away from judging eyes.  Parad’s touches were always innocent at first, but in the end it always ended up-

“Mmm!” The table was cool underneath the Intern’s cheek, as he felt the Bugster’s hips thrust forward once again, burying himself deep into Emu’s body.  “Ah!!”

Parad’s personality was that of a child out of battle, he indulged in sensations, anything that felt pleasing.  And right now, that was Emu bent over a desk. 

“…E…mu….!!”  His voice came out in grunts in the empty common room, as he thrusted hard once again, “Mmph~!”

The Bugster was getting carried away with the feeling, and his movements hard and fast into the lean body.  Emu’s fingers pressed into the hard table, the same table that Hiiro ate his sweets, feeling another sharp slap on his rear.  It just added to the thrill, soiling something that was supposed to be pristine, which the surgeon treasured dearly.  The sound once again rang in the room, the stinging sensation sending electricity through the Intern’s body.  Parad began to quiver above him, moving faster and harder until-

“Aaaahmmm…mmph!”

Emu could feel the warmth pooling in his rear, the Bugster’s jerked forward hard against his sweaty body.  Fleetingly, the small Intern thanked the Gods the quarantine room was empty, because he couldn’t stop the loud, lewd noises escaping his lips.  His whole body ached, screaming to be touched, to be pushed over the edge by the other boy.   

“P-Par…ad…!” His voice came out louder and needer than what he meant to, but he couldn’t help himself.  He needed release. 

Hearing the words, the Bugster chuckled darkly, “…Mm? Wh..ats that…Emu?” Parad murmured before moving above him.

“Aahh!!” The heat that filled him so deliciously suddenly disappeared, causing Emu’s body to slump shakily against the table. He bit his lip, his head tilted back, sending a needy look to the curly haired Bugster above him. 

Pardo's lips curled into a teasing grin, his hands moving from Emu's waist, his fingers dancing across the boy's lean back.  "Mmm...look how rosy your ass became..."  He said excitedly, slowly tracing the area of flesh that was spanked. "Oh...and look, they are changing color..."

The Kamen Rider shuddered, still feeling phantom stings from the gentle stroking, feeling a strange mix of pain and pleasure.  He was mindless, as he lifted his rear meeting those digits, the needy look he had, turning even lustier.  With a soft chuckle, Parad grabbed the boy's waist once again, lifting him up with ease, before laying Emu on the table. 

"Ah! Pa-ra-” The Intern's voice died in his throat, watching at the way the Bugster stared down at him all spread out.  Slowly, Parad's hands slid between the boys’ legs, spreading them out further until he was happy with the view. 

"You bruised so beautifully..."  His body slid between the boy's legs, leaning down his hot breath tickling Emu's skin. 

Emu made a sharp noise, feeling the boy's hot body slowly descend on him, until... "Ah!"  Teeth.  Parad's teeth, bit right into Emu's neck, followed by the boy's full lips.  By this point the Intern was writhing underneath the Bugster's body.  "P-Parad....stop...someone will see!" He begged, knowing full well that the boy wouldn't stop. 

"You humans- are so-sensitive..." The curly haired boy murmered in Emu's ear, before nipping once again at the boys neck.

"Plea-AH!!"  The breath got knocked out of the Intern's lungs as he felt fingers wrap around his throbbing length.  "Mmmph!!!"

His whole body was on fire, rolling with the slow pumping motions that the Bugster set.  Emu felt like he was drowning in pleasure, as his body was being attacked by Parad's teeth and lips, and his length  was finally getting the attention that it deserved. Phantom bites, and kisses danced across his body as he desperately began to move his body quicker and quicker.  Everything felt so good, that he forgot where he was, shamelessly moaning and chanting Parad's name until...

One last final bite sent the boy over the edge, "Ahh!- MMMPH!" 

Suddenly, Emu's body convulsed under Parad's finger's, the feeling of heat spilling from him.  "Ahh...!"

"Ah...ahh!.....!" Emu's vision exploded into stars, while his body jerked into Parad's hand.  His nerves were still buzzing with excitement and over-stimulation as he relaxed back on the table. The Intern's breath came out in short pants, feeling Parad's jaw loosen on his neck, his tongue slowly lifting from the skin. 

Lazily, the Bugster, straightened himself, flash a crooked smile at the rosy cheeked Emu.  "Mm..." His dark eyes crawled down the body of the boy, taking him in slowly.  "Look at all these marks on you..."  He said slyly, from his smug smile.     "Did it feel good Emu?..."

"All these marks...?"

"All over you...your neck" The Bugster leaned back down, his lips danced over the boy's neck adding extra emphasis, "Your...chest...yeah...all over..."

Emu's body shivered at the touch, shakily wrapping his arms around Parad's body.  "Better than good...Parad...it was mind blowing..."


End file.
